The Healing
by Snicker Puff
Summary: Angel helps Collins heal. The last in my group of fics surrounding Collins' rape. While you don't need to read them all before you read this, you should really read Untitled, otherwise it might not make much sense. Rated M for MM sex.


"Finished!" Collins cried out happily as he slapped his pen onto the table. He'd been grading papers for what seemed like days, and was happy to be able to put it behind him. He loved teaching; couldn't imagine doing anything else, but the grading he could do without. Angel often asked him why he assigned papers if he didn't want to grade them. It was a valid question, but he'd never been able to come up with a good answer for her.

Collins leaned back in his chair, smiling, fingers laced behind his head as he savoured the moment. It was silly, he knew, but there was something about being finished that gave him a sense of… serenity.

The stillness of the moment was interrupted by a playful voice behind him.

"About time," Angel teased.

Collins' contented smile bloomed into a grin at the sound of his lover's voice and he turned to face her, snappy comeback lost when he caught sight of her.

Angel was standing in front of him, arms crossed mock-sternly across her bare chest. She wasn't wearing a wig, and as Collins' eyes traveled slowly down her chest, lingering on her bare stomach, he realized that she wasn't wearing much of _anything_. A pair of tight, pink panties were the only thing that covered her.

Tearing his eyes away from her panties, he stood, gazing into her eyes as he moved to her. He uncrossed her arms, placing them around his shoulders as he wrapped his own around her waist, letting his hand roam over her back. Angel pressed her body tightly against his and he shivered, feeling her hardness against his own.

"Angel," he breathed, the only word he could manage to form. He bent his head slightly, capturing her mouth in his, pouring everything he wanted to say into a fierce kiss. Their tongues danced and Angel moaned into Collins' mouth, setting of fireworks in his brain.

Pulling away, Angel looked up at him, eyes half-lidded with pleasure and desire. "Yes, Collins?" she asked, innocently, hands moving to tug his shirt upward. Collins helped her remove it, tossing it aside and holding her to him, groaning at the feel of their bare chests pressed together. Oh, how he loved that feeling.

"Bedroom," he finally managed to answer, turning her around and swatting her ass lightly. Angel grinned at him over her shoulder and began heading for their bedroom, hips swaying seductively. Collins followed quickly behind her, eyes glued to her pink, panty-covered ass.

Once in the bedroom, Collins grabbed Angel by the waist, pulling her onto the bed with him. He kissed her deeply, and their hands roamed eagerly over the other's bare skin. Soon, they were both naked, and as Collins hovered over his girl, drinking in her beauty, he came to a decision. He knew what he wanted to do; what he _needed_ to do.

Rolling onto his side to face Angel, Collins stroked her cheek gently. "Angel, I…" he began, unsure of how to continue.

"What Collins?" Angel asked, voice breathy, causing Collins to swallow hard, trying to resist the urge to just give in to her.

"Angel," he tried again, "Could we… you know… try, uh, switching it up tonight?" he stuttered. In the back of his mind, he found it amusing that he was having as much trouble with the question as Angel had two months ago, but his nervousness overrode any humour he could find in the situation.

Angel understood. He could tell immediately, and felt an immense sense of relief. She knew him so well, and he loved her all the more for it. Smiling gently at him, she ran a hand over his chest.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly. It was something she still wanted, but she didn't want to do anything that would hurt or upset him. She couldn't, knowing what had happened to him. She had to be sure that it was something he truly wanted.

Collins nodded. "I… I want to. I think it'll help," he told her, "I wouldn't be able to do it with anyone but you. I… feel safe with you."

Angel nodded, smiling, then took Collins' mouth in a deep kiss, gently pushing him onto his back. Her hands roamed his body, feeling the tenseness in his muscles. His own hands were perched lightly on her waist, as though he was unsure of what to do with himself.

Breaking away, Angel slowly kissed her way down Collins' chest to his stomach, licking and nibbling at the skin as she moved. Collins began to relax under her touches, eyes sliding shut, the kisses making his skin tingle.

Angel quietly reached for the bottle of lube, placing it on the bed beside her as she made herself comfortable between his legs. Looking up at Collins, she smiled, seeing the obvious pleasure on his face. Leaning down, she ran her tongue lightly along Collins' length, producing a low moan from him.

Collins squirmed under Angel as she teased him, running her tongue over him, taking just the head into her mouth and sucking lightly. "God, baby," he groaned, letting his hands run through her short, dark hair. When she finally took him fully into her mouth he cried out, hips arching up toward her.

Angel moaned around Collins, the vibrations making him shudder. Sucking him in long, slow strokes, she reached for the lube, coating her fingers before tossing it aside once more. Never breaking her rhythm, Angel moved her hand underneath him, rubbing gently at his entrance, watching his reaction carefully.

Collins stiffened slightly as he felt Angel's finger against him. But her mouth on him was like heaven, and soon his body calmed, lost in sensation. He trusted Angel implicitly; knew she'd never do anything to hurt him. That alone was enough for him to let her continue.

Satisfied that he was comfortable, Angel pushed one finger into him, sucking hard on his cock to distract him. Collins moaned loudly, the dual sensations something he'd never felt before. Here, safe with his Angel, he was experiencing new heights of pleasure, and found himself longing for more.

Angel smiled around Collins, pressing a second, then a third finger into him, stretching him as gently as she could. He writhed under her, the steady stream of moans, mixed with her name, spilling from his lips arousing her more than she thought possible.

When she felt he was ready, Angel quickly prepared herself, a soft sigh escaping from her lips as she did so. She let his cock slip from her mouth and moved up Collins' body until she was face to face with him, holding herself at his entrance. She searched his face, looking for some sign that he wanted her to stop, but he was looking at her with the same love and desire as he had every time they made love.

Collins wrapped his arms around Angel's waist, the anticipation becoming too much for him. "Angel… baby…" he groaned, thrusting his hips up to meet hers, "Please…"

Slowly, carefully, Angel pressed into Collins. The tight warmth of him pulling a moan from deep inside her. Once she was buried within him, she stilled, gazing down at him as she gave him a moment to adjust.

Thoughts flew through Collins' mind as she entered him; fear, shame, embarrassment. But looking into her eyes, his Angel's eyes, as she gazed at him, a far more powerful feeling replaced the others in his heart: love. Angel's love and Angel's patience. His fear quickly melted into passion, and he took her face in his hands, kissing her passionately.

"I love you, Angel," he whispered.

"Love you, Collins," she answered, words blooming into a moan as she pulled out of him and pushed slowly back in.

Angel set a slow, gentle pace as she loved him, and they stared deeply into each other's eyes as they moved together. Hands roamed wherever they could reach, and quiet, loving words passed between them.

As Angel began to quicken her movements, she moved a hand between their bodies, wrapping it around Collins and stroking in time with her thrusts. Collins' eyes slid shut and he let out a delicious moan, waves of pleasure crashing through him. He trailed his hands down to her hips, holding them tightly and pulling her hard against him.

Their movements quickened as they moved toward their release, and Collins cried out his completion, seed spilling over her hand. Angel thrust into him once more, before following him over the edge, Collins' clenching muscles drawing a long moan from her as she collapsed on top of him.

Collins trembled beneath Angel for some time as she stroked his skin, trying to calm him. They were both quiet for a long time, enjoying the afterglow of making love, each lost in their own thoughts.

It was Collins who broke the silence.

"I didn't know it could feel that way," he admitted, voice barely above a whisper.

Angel smiled down at him. "Love will always feel that way, honey."


End file.
